Heat Haze Days
by THEWORLDONLYgodknows
Summary: Its summer. A time for romance and love to spread about in plumes. Hachimenroppi, the longtime crush of Tsukishima Heiwajima has rejected him over 58 times during the school year only to go out with his brother Delic Heiwajima. Lost and confused, can Tsukishima find love during this summer or will he forever pine for Hachimenroppi? Tsukix? Psyche x Tsugaru Hibiyax? Izaya x Shizuo


_Ah, where did the time go?_

Tsukishima felt the rain slide down his arms wettening his shirt causing it to stick to his body. A small smile forming upon his lips as his head slowly tilted back. The rain falling down his cheeks resembling the tears that he wouldn't let fall from his eyes. The rain was so cold and yet at the same time it was unbelievably warm. It was just like his heart that was beating lifelessly within his chest draining of color and beauty just like his vision. Everything that was normally colorful and bright was now covered in shades of monochrome and he couldn't help but chuckle. Hands tucked in his pocket, he had left his usual scarf, vest, and messenger bag at home.

_Home._

For a moment, he could feel his heart begin to beat once again filling with life. But then it began to slur and silence. Gritting his teeth, he remembered it all. That silky black hair that fell to the base of his neck, ruby red eyes that stared towards him but not through him. Pale skin that he knew was marred with scars that he wanted to caress and kiss over and over again. But what caught his attention the most was his hand that was intertwined with his pink-eyed brother's. Delic. The moment that he witnessed the two of them holding hands, his sense of hearing vanished. He couldn't understand the words that were falling from Delic's lips or understand the smile on his face. All he could feel was the slight shrug of his shoulders, and his feet as he headed out of the door ignoring their cries of worry for where he was going.

Away, all he wanted to do was run away or go somewhere else. How had it come to this? Why did he care? As the world of monochrome began to overtake his vision, it didn't even matter anymore. He liked this world where he didn't have to care about anything else. People moved around him avoiding bumping into him in fear of awakening The Monster of Ikebukuro. Of course, they couldn't see that he was Tsukishima Heiwajima instead of Shizuo Heiwajima. Having his blonde lock shadowing the darkened red hues, they weren't able to tell the difference. But perhaps that was better. His lips curled upwards into a smirk as his ears focused on the pounding of the rain against the asphalt. Perhaps he was going mad, but why? Why was this affecting him so much? Why was their union, why was the love between Delic Heiwajima and Hachimenroppi Orihara so hurtful?

_Maybe I am becoming the Monster of Ikebukuro._

All he wanted was to rip them apart from eachother, and grab Hachimenroppi and say-. What? What would he say? How would he explain the feelings in his heart if he couldn't voice them out loud? THe frustration began to take a toll on his psyches and Tsukishima could feel himself begin to shake. Damn. Damn. Why couldn't he do it? What was he feeling? Why was this so frustrating? Gritting his teeth harder and harder, he could feel the pressure and could feel himself shake in anger.

"**Tsukishima."**

Feeling a smaller hand wrap around his wrist, everything rushed back. Color formed within his vision; hues of red and blue coming back to life. Glancing over his shoulder slowly, he caught sight of golden eyes that were clouded just like his own. His eyes fell to the smaller hand wrapped around his wrist; a hand that was trying to tell him to keep hanging on. Hibiya looked into his eyes and for once, he didn't see the loud prince who was proclaiming that he was better than anyone else. Hibiya's hair was wet and flattened against his head, his eyes were sympathetic and lonely, but he was dressed like a commoner. Adorning a gaudy yellow hoodie and white pants with black loafers, he looked like a normal person.

In that instance, Tsukishima's heart started to beat back to life as he watched the moment that was experienced before his eyes replay through Hibiya's. Finding that he wasn't alone, Tsukishima slowly brought his wrist away from Hibiya's hand and turned to stand in front of the prince. They were both out of character, weren't they? But it was expect, considering the events at hand?

"**I hate summer days.**"

Hibiya blinked before sparing him a small smile, a sad smile that was filled with understanding. The two of them stood staring at one another without a word. Even though the rain chilled them to the bone, a mutual understanding and comfort was found within their hearts.

* * *

**Akihiko: **"Yo! To all the people who have favorited my stories, I have to say thanks! I just got this idea after reading another fanfic about Delic and Hachimenroppi having a relationship. And personally, I find this similar to a relationship I am currently in. Just to tell you right now, I have no idea what the paring will be in this so far. I really want it to be Roppi x Tsuki, but it may turn out to be Tsuki x Hibi. You may be wondering why Tsuki is being so angsty and angry, well. Put it this way, think if your lover or someone that you liked came to your house holding the hand of your sibling and the two of them were together. A person that rejected you over and over is going out with your sibling. Wouldn't you be the same?"

**Tsukishima: **"Please read and review."

**Hibiya: **"If we get at least 5 reviews, we'll update."


End file.
